


A Thousand Men

by merkkat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, That's it, it's all emotional dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkkat/pseuds/merkkat
Summary: He has killed many men, but he will kill a thousand more to keep his freedom and his Steve.





	A Thousand Men

**Author's Note:**

> This was written months ago and I just forgot to put it here. Oops. Unbeta'd and a general mess but I hope you enjoy it!

He’s definitely being mean, but if being a little jealous got his baby wet like he is now, so  _gone_ on the overload of sensations, then Bucky would do it all over again just to see his boy laid on his back like he is now: fucked out and whining for his cock while he was tortured with a collection toys. His boy makes hurt mewling that sends shivers down Bucky’s spine, ready to let go and just _take_. 

 

But not tonight. 

 

Tonight, Steve needs to be broken down to his core so he can stitch back together. His baby needs the hurt for the pleasure, needs to forget about his job and just  _ let go  _ and take what he’s given. And Bucky will give his baby everything he needs.

 

The room was heated with sex, thrumming with bliss as Bucky pushes the vibrator up against Steve’s prostate. Steve yelps at the onslaught of sensations, pushing away before arching back towards it, pain and pleasure starting to blur as he hiccups a sob.

 

_ God. _ What a sight. 

 

Bucky would’ve kill a thousand men to be given this chance to see Steve as he is now, face wet with tears as his stomach twitches helplessly against the changing vibrations inside him.

 

“Buck, please-- need it--” Steve chants in between his moans and gasps, thoroughly taken apart without even having Bucky in him. 

 

His baby plays him so well. His cock twitches at his boy begging so sweet for him.

 

“I got you doll, just a little more okay? Need you to come one more time love, you’re doing so good sweetheart,” Bucky whispers against Steve’s ear, rubbing the toy firmly against his boy’s sensitive insides. _ God, _ his baby’s come so many times that the only indication that he followed Bucky’s orders is a little hitch in his breath as his insides flutter against Bucky’s fingers.

 

“Such a good boy, looking so gorgeous, all spread out and obedient for me. Think you deserve your reward now sweetheart,” Bucky lavishes his baby boy with praise as he pushes his cock into Steve, groaning at the slick hole sucking him in. Steve sobs as he’s filled up, taken like he wanted, open and wanton.

 

“ _ Jesus _ , baby, fucked out and still so greedy.” 

 

With Steve so loose and sated, all strength in him is gone as he lays there waiting for Bucky to take his own pleasure. He can’t help but drive a little deeper, a little harder to claim. To take what Steve so willingly offers for him.It doesn’t take long for him, not when his baby gives so easily for him, so soft and drunk on pleasure. 

 

Bucky moans as he comes inside Steve and stays inside while peppering him with loving little kisses and possessive little bites. Steve sighs against him as he cuddles closer, seeking comfort from Bucky. He curls his arms around his boy, tucking him in as close as possible while he showers his boy with praise. 

 

They’ll clean up later, when Steve is coherent enough that he can get up without the physical presence of Bucky inside him. Bucky will carry him to their bathroom, start a nice warm bath as he keeps his boy feeling warm and safe, away from the world and covered in his clothes and soft blankets. 

 

He has killed many men, but he will kill a thousand more to keep his freedom and his Steve. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little thing. Kudos and comments are appreciated! Hope you're having a lovely day/night!


End file.
